Finding My Perfect Pitch
by HaileeMitchell2
Summary: Hailee finds herself thrown into a whole new world when she finds out she was adopted after her parent's deaths. Suddenly she's got an older sister, an identical twin and a knack for making music with her mouth, but how is she going to fit into this new world? Hailee centric, Bechloe. Rated T for swearing.
1. Seeing Double

_**Prologue**_

 _They say that life's full of surprises, but I honestly don't think this is what they meant. For me, it started with my parents death. I'm not going to get too into it, but basically they left to go shopping while I was at a friend's house and then never made it back. The car was completely totaled so nothing but their bodies were recovered from the wreck which meant that when they were brought in, no one knew who they were, much less that they had a teenage daughter that they were supposed to go home to, and I was never notified of the accident. I sat at home half the night wondering why they weren't picking up their phones and where the hell they went. It wasn't until they still hadn't come home after I got back from school the next day that I called the police. It didn't take them long to realize what had happened and before I knew it, there was an officer on my doorstep holding a box of tissues with a regretful face._

 _Weirdly enough, this wasn't the surprising part. I mean yeah, I didn't expect to lose my family in one instant, but it was even more of a shock to find out they weren't my real family… Apparently, I was adopted at birth._

 _While social services and the police and whoever else that was involved started an investigation to track down my birth parents, I was put in a girls' home. I couldn't tell you the name of the place or what color the walls were because I wasn't there for long, and the time that I was there, I had bigger things on my mind._

 _Finally my newly appointed social worker got back to me with a phone number and a name: Katherine Junk._

 _I didn't call the number right away, but I was grateful that my social worker was allowing me to make the call. I don't think it was protocol, but she seemed to realize I needed to take back some semblance of control. By the time I had mustered up the courage to dial the number it was late, and the thought crossed my mind briefly that I might be disturbing whoever picked up the phone, but I didn't have time to do anything about it when a voice came on the phone._

" _Hello?" It didn't sound like they had just woken up. It was a woman's voice, but she didn't exactly sound old, if anything she might have been just a few years older than me._

" _Uh, Hi," My voice wavered slightly and I'm sure my nervousness was apparent through the phone," I'm looking for a Katherine Junk?" There was a pause that I'm sure only lasted a minute but it felt like I was hanging on the line for hours with bated breath wondering what the other person might say. What if she wasn't home at the moment? Or she didn't live there anymore? Or what if this rather young woman I was speaking to_ was _Katherine Junk? It'd kind of make sense, maybe she had to give me up at a young age and her voice just sounds younger than she is? Finally there was a reply._

" _Who is this?" She sounded troubled at that moment. Like I had said the wrong thing at the worst time, but I couldn't do anything about it, the question was out and now I had one of my own to answer. I knew what I had to say, but it was weird, I mean who calls up a complete stranger to tell them that you're related to them and alive somewhere? Me apparently. And that's when Beca, who I would later find out was the one who answered, got a surprise of her own._

" _This is her daughter, Hailee."_

 **Chapter 1: Seeing Double**

The sound of the school bell brought me from my thoughts with an abrupt jerk. Students began packing their things and flooding out the door, but I found myself glued to my seat. Usually I was one of those kids that would silently and subtly pack up a few minutes before I was supposed to so that I could be out the door the bell sounded, but this time I found myself staring at a practically empty classroom with no motivation to move.

I had had the option of taking some time off school once I learned that my parents were… Well, I decided I wanted to just go through my day as I normally would hoping boring assignments and immature assholes would be a welcome distraction, but when it came down to it, I found myself staring off into space in a zombie like trance. I don't think I've said a single word all day, and I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed, but I didn't really care. Today was the day I was supposed to meet my… sisters. It was a relatively odd concept to me. I had grown up believing that I was an only child, but then again, I had also grown up thinking I was born in LA. I was wrong on both accounts.

My time at the group home hadn't exactly been eventful. No one talked to me besides the counselors, and even they only ever asked the obligatory questions. Honestly I was slightly relieved I was leaving that place. The other girls didn't seem to happy to have someone with living relatives who wanted them in their midst.

I knew that moving from Los Angeles California to Atlanta Georgia would be a big difference, but I also knew that living with two basically strangers was going to be an even bigger one. The night I had dialed that number was the night I found out that my birth mom had passed away a few years ago ( _another_ car accident. Maybe I should avoid driving for a while) and that I had two sisters.

The one I spoke to was named Beca. Apparently she wasn't related to my birth mom but she was my biological father's biological daughter which made us half-sisters. She was in college and 20 years old while taking care of her - I mean our - younger sister Emily. Emily was supposedly my fully related, share-the-same-blood sister. I didn't bother asking age, but from what Beca said about her, I figure she's got to be close to my age. I hadn't seen any pictures either, so if we weren't meeting them at their house, I'm not sure I would know who I was supposed to be looking for. Honestly, there wasn't much said, as most of our conversation was me convincing Beca that I wasn't lying or telling some sick joke because as far as she knew, Katherine Junk hadn't had any children besides Emily. Eventually though she realized I _was_ telling the truth and when she found out about my situation she was quick to offer me a place in their family. She said, and I quote, "If there's one thing I've ever cared about, it's family." Although she did say so with a hint of disdain in her voice, so I wasn't entirely sure if she was serious.

After leaving school early to catch a seven and a half hour flight, I found myself in the backseat of a rented car that my social worker got. She had made the trip with me claiming it was policy. The car stopped in front of an average sized house and I felt my stomach turn to lead.

This was it.

I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase that I had kept beside me during the drive before following the social worker up to the front door. She knocked and suddenly I couldn't breath. The voice that I had spoken with over the phone called out a "just a minute" before we heard footsteps coming to the front door. What if she took one look at me and decided she had made a mistake? She wasn't exactly a mother, and she was going through college which meant it must be difficult raising one sister, let alone two. Or what if I don't like _her_. What if there's just something about her I can't stand and I find myself in practical hell? Or what if - my mental panic was interrupted when the door opened to reveal a rather short and slim brunette.

"Hi, I'm - Oh my God." She started seeing the woman in front of me first, but gasped when her eyes landed on me. Her hand came over her mouth as she looked at me, her eyes wide with obvious shock. I felt my heartbeat pick up the pace as I felt absolute terror run through me. What was she so surprised by? Was there something on my face? Was I ugly? Can she really tell she doesn't want me with one look?

"W-what? What is it? Is there something on my face?" I felt part of my thoughts stumbling out of my mouth as my hands came up to feel my face. I almost expected to feel a giant hairy spider sitting on my forehead based on her reaction. The brunette dropped her hand and immediately started to backtrack, but she was stumbling over her words.

"No! No,no I just- you- Emily- She- How-" The poor woman looked like she was going to have a seizure, but luckily she was interrupted by another voice coming from somewhere inside the house.

"Hey Beca, is it her? Is she here? Why are you just standing there?" I felt myself stiffen a little at the voice, not because they sounded mean or weird or anything, but because the voice that had just called out sounded almost _exactly_ like my own.

Beca finally seemed to find herself and cleared her throat before straightening her posture.

"Um yeah, she's here, and if I had any doubts that she was related to us, they've just crashed and burned." I raised an eyebrow wondering what that was supposed to mean when she opened the door wider allowing me to come face to face with an exact carbon copy of me.


	2. Settling In

A/N So, I know this chapter is mostly filler and kind of boring, but I swear it'll pick up with the next chapter. Thanks for the response on the story, I really live for reviews and it's great to see people actually wanting to continue my story, It's been a while since I've been able to write anything so I wasn't sure about this. For now, I definitely need some sleep, so Goodnight! -SM

Chapter 2: Settling In

I'm pretty sure I've read somewhere that if someone were to see an exact copy of themselves face to face, they wouldn't recognize them at all, but I found my experience to be a little different.

When Beca pulled open the door, my first thought was "Why the hell is there a giant ass mirror in her doorway?" But then I suddenly noticed that my double's hair was a bit different, she was wearing an outfit that wasn't my signature style and she was smiling in a way I'm sure I never have before: Politely. At least she was until she registered seeing me, and she seemed to have a similar reaction.

"Whoa." We said in unison and I felt myself start to freak out a little.

"Um," I said not quite sure how to process what I wanted to say, but I turned to the social worker who had just been standing there gawking at the two of us. "You never said anything about me being a twin…" She looked to me, then to who I could only assume was Emily, then back to me.

"I- uh, erm- we had some trouble getting ahold of your birth records… It was a miracle enough we managed to find out who your mother was." Awkward silence ensued as the four of us took turns staring at each other, fidgeting uncomfortably as we all debated what we should do. Finally it was Beca who broke the trance.

"Wow, well uh, w-why don't you come in and we can uh, start getting you settled?" I shook my head a little to bring myself back to reality before nodding.

"Uh yeah." I grabbed the handle to my suitcase and my "new family" stepped back to let us in.

"Emily, why don't you show… Hailee her bedroom while I talk to this lovely person." Emily nodded before turning to me.

"Right this way." she gestured with her arms and I followed her up the staircase hearing my social worker begin going over legalities and paperwork with Beca.

The room they had me in was rather plain, but Emily explained to me that they had left it that way so I could design it myself. Apparently Beca has a budget that I can use on paints and curtains and whatever else I might want or need for my room, in the meantime, the walls were beige which contrasted completely with a mahogany chloe queen bed with dark blue bedding. There was a dresser at the end of the bed which was against the far wall in the center, and there was a closet with a wooden door that matched the bed on the wall parallel with the bed. Finally there was a window towards the corner of the room between the closet and the bed.

"Okay so, my bedroom is across the hall there, the bathroom is the one next to that and Beca's bedroom is at the end of the hall. You can come to either of us if you need anything, and don't be afraid to holler. If there was anything you needed by tonight, you can just let us know and we'll do the best we can do." I nodded while biting my lip before throwing my suitcase on the bed. I didn't really feel like unpacking, but I didn't know what else to do, so I guess my solution was to stand there awkwardly and stare back at Emily. Luckily she was doing the same thing so she couldn't call me out on it.

It was really freaky seeing someone who looked exactly like me with an obviously very different personality. I used to consider myself a tomboy with my ripped jeans, graphic tees, a skateboard I never went anywhere without and my disdain for skirts and dresses, but this girl was actually wearing a dress currently with a nice denim jacket over it, and light make up. I usually rock the dark, smokey eyes look with the winged liner.

"So uh, you're from LA?" I nodded in reply and she did the same. " That's cool. You know, Beca's big into music and she's been wanting to move to LA practically her entire life, but uh, that didn't really pan out when she got stuck with me."

"What happened anyway, if you don't mind me asking." The girl started playing with her hair as what I assumed was a nervous tick.

"Oh, well, um, after mom, you know, died," I bit my lip as I tried not to dwell on that particular part, "Dad kind of… lost it. He pulled back in like every way possible and wasn't really… there, if you know what I mean. You see, Beca's mom left soon after Beca was born and I guess he was really in love with her and thought he'd never move on, but then he met my - I mean our - mom and fell in love all over again. When she… was gone, I guess he couldn't handle it and about a week after her funeral he left too. We came home and all his stuff was gone except for a note that said nothing but 'sorry' on it."

"Sorry, I didn't want to-" I tried to apologize as I could see she was hurting but I didn't know the words to say.

"It's okay. He was your father too, so, you should know."

"Right." My father too, huh? For a moment I felt kind of guilty that I didn't feel anything about that personally, but then I remembered I shouldn't have to. I had a father. He was a kind and honest man who loved me and was willing to give me the world. He would tuck me in every night when I was little and read to me, and when I was old enough he bought me my first bike and taught me how to ride it. He could always make me laugh, and never failed to hold me when I cried. He was my father. And now he's dead.

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I fought them the best I could. Not well enough though because Emily noticed. "Hey, if you want to talk, I'm a good listener, and if you don't, well, there's this ice cream shop a little down the road. I'm sure Beca wouldn't mind us having something sweet. Unless of course you just want to be alone, which I totally and completely understand, I mean I know sometimes I need to be alone, but it also helps to have someone around, so you know, either way-"

"Emily." I cut off her nervous ramble with a chuckle having finally forced away the tears. "Ice cream sounds great." She smiled even as a blush came over her features.

The next few days were a little awkward seeing as how I wasn't really a talkative person and it turns out neither was Beca, so we usually had Emily to break the ice or keep the conversation flowing which I was kind of thankful for. I got to know the two of them a little better, and I even managed to share a few details about me.

A week before I was supposed to start school Beca took me shopping for my room while Emily was at a friend's house, and to be honest, I was worried that we wouldn't have anything to talk about without the perky one around, and at first it was true.

"So where to first?"

"Uh anywhere's fine."

"Okay, how about we start at the back, and make our way forward and you can just grab what you want."

That was the only dialogue between us for 30 whole minutes before we finally found something to break the ice.

We were looking at some lamps when a song came on that I knew and I couldn't resist singing along quietly.

"Don't you, forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby" I started but then felt really self-conscious when I noticed Beca was watching me.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" I trailed off not knowing what I was going to say.

"No, it's good. You're good, you've got a great voice." She told me and I blushed.

"Uh thanks." We were silent for another beat before she spoke again.

"You know, I'm not really into movies, I find them kind of boring actually, but The Breakfast Club is probably one of the very few I've seen all the way through.

"Really? I've never seen it, but people at my school used to play the soundtrack around me and I actually like a few of the songs.

"Yeah I know the music is great, I actually incorporated it into our set at the ICCAs last year."

"ICCA's?" It wasn't a term I'd heard anywhere before.

"Yeah, it's the uh, well it's basically a championship tournament for, um acapella." I snorted.

"Accapella? I so did not have you pegged for that kind of thing." I teased and I could swear she was blushing.

"Yeah well, I got roped into it because of a bunch of nerds and this thing with my father… Anyway I didn't think that much of it at first, but now that i've actually tried it, I gotta say, it's actually pretty great." I had a thought to ask about the thing with her - or I guess our - father, but I figured it was a touchy subject. But that didn't stop the curiosity that peaked, especially when Emily said they hadn't seen or spoken to… him since he left…

"Right, 'cause organized nerd singing is cool." For a second I was worried I had offended her, but I was pleasantly surprised when she smiled at me and said:

"You know kid, I think we're going to get along great."


	3. Introducing the Males

Chapter 3: Introducing the Males

You know those times where you overhear something that you know you weren't supposed to, but you decide to listen in anyway? I was the kind of person to sleep until dinner if I someone let me, so it was quite the shock when I found myself walking up before 8 am. I kind of just laid there staring at the ceiling for a while wondering why on earth I was up at such an unmentionable hour before I decided to get up and get a drink of water.

I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up; Beca wasn't much of a morning person herself and much to my surprise, neither was Emily. I had assumed my perky doppleganger was one of those obnoxious morning people who seem to believe that waking up after the sun was up was "wasting the day away", so it was quite a pleasant surprise when she threw a pillow at my head when I tried to wake her up a couple days after moving in. I feel like that might be the one thing we have in common. Besides music of course. We each had our own guitar, and we've even jammed together briefly, but the difference was she actually wrote her own songs, and they were pretty good ones too.

Anyway, I digress. I had just stepped down onto the top landing of the stairs when I heard voices coming from below.

"You knew" That was Beca's voice, and let me tell you, she did not sound happy. I crept farther down on the staircase till I could see the scene play out in front of me. Beca was standing in the kitchen her hands on her hips with a scowl planted on her face directed at a man that was standing in front of her with his back to me. He was wearing a suit jacket with some jeans and his hair color matched Beca's perfectly. It didn't take a genius to realize who this was.

"Well of course I knew! I was with her the day they were born!" This was my first time hearing a man's voice in this house. It usually was pretty estrogen filled.

"Then why the hell didn't you ever say anything? What the hell happened? Because as far as I had known, Emily was Katherine's only child, so how is that she had twins and none us us knew about it?"

"Well Beca, it's a long story, but honestly, it's in the past, way in the past, why should it matter now?"

"Are you kidding me?" It really looked like she was about to lose her shit. "Emily's identical twin sister shows up on our doorstep and you say it 'doesn't matter'?" The guy looked as if he was going to respond - probably about to dig himself in a deeper hole- when I decided to intervene; if only to help stop Beca from losing whatever shred of sanity she had left.

"Uh hey," I said calling their attention to me. The man turned around and I saw the slight surprise and what looked a little like fear in his eyes upon seeing me.

"Emily," The man breathed out in what sounded like awe. "Look at you, you're all grown up." He smiled in what I'm pretty sure he thought was a warm way, but to me it looked like the kind of smile you'd give someone to distract them from noticing something that you were hiding.

"That's not Emily" "I'm not Emily." Beca and I said together before there was silence. The guy looked between my elder sister and I not seeming to know what to do.

"I'm Hailee." I leaned against the banister, but otherwise didn't make any move to join them in the kitchen. His eyes widened upon this revelation and suddenly he was looking me up and down, like he was appraising me, and I knew in that instant that I did not like this man.

"Hailee, goodness. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby." I clenched my jaw and drew a breath in an attempt to stay calm, but I could feel a pit of anger rising inside me.

"And whose fault is that?" His smile faltered, but he tried to keep up the act.

"Hailee, I know I haven't made the best decisions," Insert Beca's scoff here, "But I am your father, and you should know that I do care about you." Bullshit.

"Okay first of all, if you really ever gave a shit about me, you would have at least let me know you existed at some part of my life. And second, you are not my father. I had a father, and he was a great man, better than you'll ever be." His smile was definitely gone now as he raised his voice.

"You don't talk to me that way, I am your father and you better start showing some respect."

"I don't respect entitled assholes who think they own someone just because they stuck their dick somewhere they shouldn't have." I found my attention suddenly drawn to a vein that was now bulging over his eye, and I started to wonder just how big it could get.

He swung around back to face Beca who to her credit was simply watching with a stoic face but I could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. "You're really going to let her talk to me like that?"

Beca shrugged folding her arms casually over her chest.

"I have to say, I couldn't have said it better myself." She said letting a smug smile slip into place, but it only angered him more. Before either of us knew what was happening, his had struck out and made contact with his eldest daughter's face. The sound reverberated throughout the house as Beca calmly composed herself.

"You need to leave. Now." Her voice dripped with warning and fortunately, even he could tell it wasn't to be ignored. He shot a quick disgusted glance my way before storming out the door and I felt myself let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

My legs seemingly turned into jelly and I lowered myself till I was sitting on the step I had been standing on, still leaning towards the banister. I had to let myself breathe for a moment and to my utter disdain I felt tears welling up in my eyes. At first I was going to wipe at them, but then they spilled over and I found myself letting them. I had never felt so mad before, and trust me, I wasn't exactly known for my anger management skills.

Next thing I knew there was an arm around my shoulder and I looked up to see Beca sitting on the step beside me with concern swimming in her stormy grey eyes. I could tell she felt awkward and honestly I could feel a little of that too, but suddenly I didn't care anymore.

I had been so focused on ignoring my sorrow and doing everything in my power to not think about my parents that I hadn't realized how much I missed physical contact. I hadn't realized just how much I longed for one of my mom's bear hugs, or my dad's protective embrace, and it was in that moment that I realized just how much I wanted that from Beca, so before I could even give myself time to think it over, I all but threw myself at her.

I guess she had been anticipating it because she instantly had her arms around me, her hand rubbing my back in circles as I dug my head into her shoulder and cried. She didn't say anything, and I didn't need her to, I just needed her to be there and she was. And suddenly that burning pain that I had kept bottled up inside me, the emotional agony I thought I couldn't bear another second lessened. It was still there of course, as I'm sure no one could just stop missing a loved one, but for once I felt like maybe I was going to be okay.

After a while had passed, we found ourselves leaning into each other not bothering to move from our position. Neither of us had spoken, but my tears were long dried up. Finally, I dared to ask the question that had been on the tip of my tongue.

"I take it Emily doesn't know of this man." And she understood me instantly. Of course Emily would know her father seeing as how she had lived with him for 10 years, but I knew that grief could change a person and I had an inkling that the reason Emily hasn't seen him since he disappeared was because Beca didn't want her to see the monster he'd become.

"No. As far as she knows, he's disappeared off the face of the planet." I nodded. We sat there for another moment before Beca patted my knee and started to get up.

"What do you say we make breakfast, wake up Emily and then we can get started on painting your room?"

"Okay, but I call dibbs on not waking Em." It was the first time I had ever called my twin sister by her nickname and I could tell Beca was happy about that but she didn't mention it.

"Ugh fine, but I will be getting you back for this missy." We laughed as we descended the stairs and got started on cooking.

* * *

The next few days flew by and before I knew it, it was my first day of school in Atlanta Georgia. It had started off with Beca pulling me off my bed entirely in order to force me to get up and start getting ready which I was none too pleased about. It was bad enough I had to go to a new school, it was even worse that I had to get up at an hour that no human should be alive by to do it, I didn't need to be abruptly pulled from my comfort to land on the hard, albeit carpeted, ground.

"Can't say I didn't warn you, I told you five times to get up." Was Beca's only response when I tried to voice my complaints. Emily had somehow already managed to get up on her own and be ready for the day by the time I finally was able to drag myself up off the ground.

"Hey, Hailee?" Emily stood at the door to my room looking a bit nervous for whatever reason.

"Yeah?" I was standing in front of the mirror I had over my new dresser applying my usual makeup routine.

"Listen, so I actually have a thing at school so I need to get there early, would you mind getting a ride with Beca?" I finished applying my eyeshadow before turning to her.

"Oh, I could just go with you now, I just need to put on some shoes and grab my bag. I don't mind."

"Yeah… okay." I frowned at her response.

"Unless, you don't want me to go with you…"

"Oh, no! No, that's okay, I just wasn't sure you'd be fond of having to be there half an hour before you needed to be." I wasn't convinced, but I decided not to push.

When we got to school there was almost no one there. There weren't even any teachers there yet, it was a miracle the front doors were even unlocked. We walked through the empty hallway and Emily started pointing out where certain rooms were and giving brief descriptions of certain teachers before we came upon the lockers. She helped me find mine as I had already gotten my locker combination and class schedule when Beca had brought me in to register over a week ago.

As I messed with my locker Emily said she needed to head out for her thing and I sent of her off with a smile trying to ignore the nervousness I felt building in my stomach. I certainly didn't like being at school, much less one a new one at an hour that no one was around, and I started to wonder if I shouldn't have just gotten a ride with Beca, but there was no use dwelling on that now.

It took a few tries, a series of curse words and an angry kick that might or might not have dented the metal slightly before I was finally able to get my damn locker open, and once I had I was even more aggravated to realize that I had no reason to have it open. I hadn't gotten any textbooks yet and it wasn't like I had any homework or whatever so really, this struggle had been a waste of my time. I glared at the empty space inside it, wishing its demise when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. Before I even had time to cry out, a pair of lips smashed themselves onto mine.

Immediately I pushed the guy off me and began wiping furiously at my assaulted lips. "DUDE! What the fuck!?" I yelled at him angrily and the guy had the audacity to look surprised.

"What? I didn't bite you again did I?" He looked rather nervous and shy, and suddenly I couldn't see this wimp of a guy ever getting the nerve to do what he just did.

"No you didn't bite me, and what do you mean again?" I was shocked, I was outraged, I was confused, and then I realized he was too. And then I remembered where I was: my sister's school. My identical twin sister's school. Oh. "Oh, you thought I was Emily, didn't you." The poor fellow looked even more confused.

"Y-you're not?" He asked as if trying to wrap his brain around the situation and failing.

"No, I'm Hailee. Emily's twin." He stared at me in a way that had me thinking he wasn't too sure he should believe me. "Look, I didn't know Em had a boyfriend, and I'm kind of - but not really - sorry about freaking out." I tried to apologize even though I didn't feel like I was in the wrong for freaking out when some random guy came out of nowhere and kissed me. "Look, just let me call my sister."

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and dialed one of the newer contacts I had set in there.

"Yeah?" She answered right away, and I decided to have a little fun with her.

"Does Beca know guys come out of nowhere to kiss you?" I could see the guy blushing madly as he stood there awkwardly obviously listening in on the conversation.

"Oh my God, tell me he didn't." She said immediately assessing the situation.

"Yup, although I don't really blame the guy, did you give him any warning about me?"

"Well, I did tell him my sister was coming with me today, but I might have forgotten to mention the twin part. Listen, Benji's really a great guy, he wouldn't do that to just anyone, and it probably took him a while to get the nerve up, so please don't be mad at him."

"All right, all right, but you never did answer my first question."

"..." I just knew she was biting her lip with a guilty face on the other end.

"Ooh, Emily Mitchell, I didn't realize you could be so scandalous" I teased and I heard her groan.

"Please don't tell Becs about this. She used to date his older brother and she would flip if she knew I was dating him."

"Don't worry Em, your secret's safe with me." I heard her sigh in relief.

"Thanks Haiz." Haiz was a nickname she had Becca had given me when we started getting closer, and I have to say, I didn't hate it.

"Mmm, yeah, but you realize you SO owe me a milkshake after school." She laughed.

"Deal." I hung up after telling her where to come pick up her boyfriend and looked at the guy in question.

"So, Benji is it. Is that short for Benjamin?" I inquired almost sweetly and the guy nodded. "Great, so Benjamin, I might not have known Emily for long, but I do swear to you that if I ever find out you hurt my sister," I got real close to his face in a rather threatening manner. "I will hunt you down."


	4. Down with the Dickhead

Chapter 4: Down with the Dickhead

So you know those times where things have been going so well lately that you just know something's about to go down? Well it became pretty obvious to me early on in the day.

Turns out my sister's not so popular so most of my day was filled with rude comments and a lot of shoving. At first I figured it was because I was the new girl, but when I inevitably realized that they were doing things to me because they thought I was Emily, I was pissed. It was one thing to pick on me, I could handle anything they had to throw at me, But to mess with Emily? Sweet, kind, sunshine Emily? They were dead meat. To me, hurting Emily was like kicking a puppy; it meant you had no heart. However, it wasn't until lunch that I was able to do anything.

See, since it was my first day so I figured I'd take whatever crap was thrown at me, laugh it off and then show them who's who in like a week or two, but now there had been shots fired and I was ready to pull out a nuke.

The first unfortunate fool to take on my minimum level of wrath was a sleazy looking jock. Cliche, right? I had been heading to my locker to see if my latest textbook was big enough to knock an easy-access hole in the front of the stupid thing when this guy approached me.

"Hey Emily, rocking a new look?" I raised an eyebrow at the somewhat compliment and was about to correct him when he decided to dig his own grave. He came closer and dropped his voice a few octaves before saying : "Too bad we all know that no matter how hard you try to fit in, you'll always be a loser." His jock buddies laughed. He had this disgusting smirk in place and I wanted nothing more than to relocate my "easy-access" hole into his face, but I knew I had to play it smart. It was my first day; I didn't want Beca thinking I was some delinquent who gets detention on the first day, so I decided to go with a verbal assault.

I started laughing, successfully turning his smirk into a confused frown. "Aw that's so cute, you actually think I care about what you say."

"What?" He sounded surprised and it was then I realized that Emily probably never stood up for herself. Well, that was going to change.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I feigned a pout. "I didn't realize you didn't speak anything other than moron, but listen pal, maybe if you used your brain to think with instead of your dick, you might actually be seen as more than a douche bag." His supposed friends cracked up at that and the guy seemed too stunned to fight back, so I gave him a sarcastic smile, a cheery wave, and then I turned to leave. I was a few steps away when he finally snapped out of it and decided he wanted to come after me.

It's unfortunate he thought I'd actually be taken by surprise when he swung his fist at me, but it was he who was shocked when I side stepped so his fist hit nothing but air, and then I twisted my foot just right so that he tripped over my converse clad toes. Because one of his hands was holding his books, and the other was still mid-swing when he fell, he didn't have the chance to try to catch himself when he literally face-planted on the floor. The hall went wild, some people laughing, some cheering other's cupping their hands over their mouth going "Oh." and a few were just watching quietly. One of the silent spectators with a slightly amused smile happened to be my sister.

I crouched down to where the guy was starting to peel himself off the floor with his nose bleeding and probably broken from the impact and put my hand under his chin to lift his head like I was inspecting his nose.

"Ooh, ouch." I mock grimaced. "You might want to see the nurse about that. Also, you might have realized by some point that I'm not Emily. That's Emily." I twisted his face around to look at my sister before turning it back towards me. "My name's Hailee, and I hope you take a good long look at my face because the second you do anything to harm anyone with this face, you're going to wish you only had a broken nose."

"That was awesome!" Emily cheered a few moments later when the teachers showed up to herd everyone back to class. I wasn't worried about getting in trouble because there had been a hall full of witnesses and I actually didn't lay a finger on him; he did it to himself. "I can't believe you put Greg Welkin in his place, no one's ever done that!"

I stopped walking and Emily followed suit before I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to convey the seriousness of my message with my eyes. "Yeah well, people should. Look Em, if anyone ever starts bothering you, come get me, because no one gets to pick on my sister. No one." She nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." I hooked my arm around her shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria together.

As great as I felt about handling that idiot earlier, it wasn't enough to improve the rest of the day. Between arguing with teachers that I was in fact Emily's twin sister and running into a bunch of testosterone pumped assholes who wanted a shot at "the girl who took Greg Welkin down without touching him", the day was rather eventful and tiresome. By 6th period I was more than ready for the day to be over, but I still had another class after that as well. I barely made it through the hour without falling asleep when disaster struck.

The bell rang signaling the end of 6th period and I grabbed my things to start figuring out where my next class was going to be when I found myself standing in front of Greg's buddies. There were five of them, standing side by side to block traffic, and it was obvious that this had protocol because the rest of the students didn't even blink before finding other routes to class, some even going out of the building to walk around to the other entrance.

I looked at all five with an eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?"

"Listen Bitch, no one messes with us and that includes hot-headed alt types like you." Alt type? Did I really come off as an alt girl? Eh, I could be down with that; maybe I should get a tattoo and start playing heavy metal loudly in the halls…

"Aaand how exactly did I mess with you?"

"Are you fucking kidding? You broke Greg's nose, and now you're going to pay."

"Yeah okay, first, I didn't break his nose, the floor did, I just moved out of the way, and second, I'd like to see you try." Okay, so maybe that last part isn't the smartest thing I've said, but I was really getting sick of these guys. Was every male in this school an idiot? Guess it's a good thing I prefer girls.

"Get her!" One of the guys suddenly called out and I managed to duck the first swing, throwing the first guy off balance, however, I wasn't so lucky the second time. One fist collided with my temple while another connected to my stomach and I was dazed and slightly winded at the same time when I felt them grabbing me.

I tried to cry out, but one guy placed his hand over my mouth and because the halls were empty by this time and the last class had started, no one saw them lug me towards the exit in the back of the school. My head was throbbing and I was feeling kind of nauseous - which was made worse by the scents of their cologne and BO combined - so I couldn't really find it in me to fight back when suddenly they were tossing me up into the air. I had a split second to flail my arms before I landed on a disgusting pile of garbage. The dumpster, of course. Because apparently no one here knows how to be original! -A/N yes that was a dig at me as well, moving on.

It took me a few minutes to calm my stomach enough to where I wasn't going to puke before heaving myself up and over the edge. I landed gracefully on my feet only to be met with a killer head rush that almost brought me back onto my knees. I leaned on the dumpster for support until the world stopped spinning long enough for me to regain my footing.

"Aw fuck this shit." I groaned to no one in particular. "I'm out of here." Emily had the keys to the car, but I didn't want to disturb her even if she weren't in class so I picked a random direction and started walking. Yes, I know I don't really know where I'm going, but I figured I'd worry about finding a city map later, right now I just felt like getting away.

I was walking down some random street a few blocks from the school when a car drove up beside me.

"Emily? What are you doing walking out here?" It was a redhead who was looking at me with concern in her eyes and I knew this was someone Emily knew, probably trusted and had a car. Maybe this was my way to hitch a free ride.

"Uh school let out early so I thought I'd just… go for a walk." Like anyone would believe that, but to my surprise this woman did. Guess it wasn't like Emily to lie about something like that.

"Why don't you get in. I'm on my way to Bella's practice, and maybe Beca can take you home afterward. "

"Thanks." I said immediately jogging over to the passenger's side. Well I would have to deal with Beca when I got there, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.


End file.
